thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Floyd
Floyd 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins Kaiser's Group, a group of survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Floyd's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalpyse Season 2 Sometime after the outbreak, Floyd joined up with Kaiser and his group, becoming Kaiser's right hand man. At some point during their travels, Kaiser and his group ran into the Rogues, who pursued the group all over the roads of Florida. At one point, the Rogues caught up to the group, executing six of them and taking all of the guns they had gathered. Sorrowed at the loss of six of their own, the group eventually camped out on a gas station several miles outside of Jacksonville. They came into contact with another group of survivors, the Orlando Group. All though threatened at first by Luke, the group managed to band up with the Orlando group, to form a larger force to fight off the Rogues. After another rogue lieutenant, Michael, setup a roadblock to stop the survivor group at the road, Sweetpea was killed, causing an angry Kaiser to lash out at the unseen attackers. Emilio blindly fired into the surrounding forest, not managing to hit anything. After Michael revealed himself, Kaiser ordered everyone to drop their weapons in order to go with Maurice's plan. Emilio didn't listen, threatening the Rogues and insulting them, saying he'd rather just shoot them instead. After being shot in the foot by Wes however, Emilio was forced on his knee, at the Rogues' mercy. After giving a long speech for a while, Michael eventually grabs Emilio, sliting her throat to prove a point. Floyd watched in horror as he died, getting angry at seeing another person brutally executed. He lowered his gun only after Kaiser ordered him, showing his loyalty to his leader. After Harold tries to take Reagan and gets mauled by Trix, a gunfight between the Rogues, Kaiser's group, and the Orlando group begins. Floyd shoots at several rogues alongside Jamie and Kaiser, showing no mercy as he did so. He leaves with Kaiser and Jamie as they manage to break through the roadblock, where they are later found by members of the Orlando Group. After meeting up, Kaiser disproves of Katrina's theory, causing her to enter a state of hopelessness. A herd of walkers attack the group, and in the chaos, Katrina is captured, with Nikki following her captors. Season 3 Wanting to find her missing friends, Trix decides to form a search party to find the two missing girls. Floyd is the first to volunteer, not wanting to see Trix go alone. Kaiser attempts to talk him down, saying he was the only able bodied survivor in his group, though Marcus manages to convince Kaiser to join the search too. While hunting for the missing girls, Floyd and Kaiser see Michael. The two shoot at the villain, and pursue him when he dissapears into the foliage. This decision ultimately cost Floyd, as when searching for Michael, the latter stabbed him from behind, impaling the back of his skull with a knife. Death Killed By *Michael While searching for the missing Katrina and Nikki, Floyd spots Michael and shoots at him. While attempting to search for their target, Michael ambushes Floyd from behind, stabbing him in the back of the neck, killing him. Killed Victims *Possibly numerous counts of walkers and unnamed people. Personality Floyd was shown to be a loyal and serious man, staying close to Kaiser and following his orders without question. Appearance Floyd was a man in his early thirties, with rugged black hair and serious brown eyes. He was taller in height at 6'1" and thinner in weight, at 170 pounds. He had a shorter beard growing in due to being unable to access a razor. Abilities *'Shooting: Floyd was a strong with firearms, operating several well and being the only member in Kaiser's group to be trusted with an automatic firearm. Weapons and Items *'M4 Carbine': Floyd acquired the carbine rifle from a dead Rogue, later using it to shoot at several rogues. Relationships Kaiser Floyd shared a strong relationship with Kaiser, being fiercely loyal to the man. He was shown to follow orders instead of act on impulse, lowering his gun at Kaiser's order instead of shooting instead. Trivia Category:Males Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Bladed Weapons